MR Ohio 2010
by rui78901
Summary: Quinn and Mercedes enter a half-naked photo of Sam into the MR.Ohio Contest, but things back fire.
1. MROhio

Happy in a relationship that Rachel does not have a crush on, Quinn has lunch with Mercedes. Tucking into her egg salad sandwich, Quinn passes Mercedes her phone. "OMG, Quinn what are me supposed to be looking?" asked Mercedes, confused at the picture on Quinn's phone.

"It's Sam topless," explained Quinn sipping on her .

"I know who it is, but why do you have it on your phone?" asked Mercedes.

"Come on Mercedes I think I left my phone in the library", pretend Quinn in front of Rachel.

In the library, Quinn shows Mercedes a website with the title "MR Ohio 2010 Contest". Mercedes suddenly laughs. "Are you thinking of putting that photo of Sam into the contest?" quizzed Mercedes. "Yes, he will totally wipe the floor hands down. Plus he will be thanking for his new popularity status," said Quinn uploading the photo onto the website. Filling out the submission forms, Quinn seems to know a lot about Sam. With it entered and all, Quinn and Mercedes smile at each other.

With school over, Quinn and Mercedes start to walk when Kurt pops out in front of them. "Well, Well, Well Quinn. You do have guts," Said Kurt.

"What are you talking?" asked Quinn. Kurt pulls up the photo of Sam, which is his screensaver on his phone. Quinn is gobsmacked. "How did you get this?" said Quinn taking Kurt's phone.

"Well every gay is subscribed to MR Ohio; it's like a pornographic magazine for Gay people"

"Kurt, who cannot tell anyone else about this" warned Mercedes.

"Mercedes, what have I done?" asked Quinn, with her knees wobbling.

With the winners announced tonight online, Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt are awaiting the results. Finishing the last cheese puff, Mercedes wipes her mouth. "How long is it going to take, this pressure is killing me!" yelled Mercedes.

"They usual announce them around ten." Quinn and Mercedes look silent at Kurt. "You know just something I know."

Breaking the silence, the results flashed up on screen. "Sam Evans is our MR Ohio 2010"

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Quinn.

Kurt started jumping up and down.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" asked Mercedes comforting Quinn.

"Well, also the winner gets a naked photo shoot," explained Kurt.

"And why are you so happy?"

"Then I don't have to sneak into the locker room to get a look at Sam" said Kurt.

This is part one of this story. Well what do you think? Will Quinn and Sam be together? And will Kurt get the photo shoot calendar he has been dreaming of? Reviews would be much appreciated.


	2. Backstabber

Quinn and Mercedes are trying to think of a way to tell Sam what they done. "We could leave a note on his locker?" asked Mercedes.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. Kurt enters. "Well, have you told MR Ohio what you two dimwits have done?"

"No. I'm afraid if I tell him, then he will break-up with me."

"There's plenty more fish in the s-

Quinn pushes Kurt into a chair and signals to Mercedes, who turns on the CD player. Quinn starts to sing.

_Back back backstabber_

_Back back backstabber_

_Back back backstabber_

_Bored stoned sitting in your basement all alone_

_'cause your little conversation's got around_

_And look at what we all found out_

_Lookie here we all found out_

_That you have got a set of loose lips_

_Twisting stories all because you're jealous_

_Now i know exactly what you're all about_

_And this is what you're all about_

_Girl you're such a backstabber_

_Oh girl you're such a **** talker_

_And everybody knows it_

_And everybody knows it_

_Girl you're such a backstabber_

_Run your mouth more than anyone i've ever known_

_And everybody knows it_

_And everybody knows it_

_Back back backstabber_

_Talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk_

With Kurt totally confused about what's going on, Quinn ends her singing in style.

"Do you have anything to tell us, Kurt?" asked Mercedes, folding her arms.

"What, no…I mean yes?"

"We know about the poster you made," said Quinn, showcasing the poster of Sam.

"You said you weren't going to tell anyone, Kurt," yelled Quinn.

Kurt jumps up from the chair, and starts fiddling with his scarf.

"I didn't tell anyone"

"We know, but you hung this in the girl's toilets," said Quinn, getting mad.

Kurt started too sweet under pressure. But with glee club beginning, Quinn and Mercedes take their seats.

After glee club is over, Kurt approaches Quinn and Mercedes.

"I'm sorry, and I will get rid of the entire posters. Even the one in my locker," said Kurt.

Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt are in the corridor. Kurt opens his locker to find his posters are gone.

"Kurt, where are the posters?" asked Quinn.

"They're gone!" Screamed Kurt.

Quinn started to trash Kurt's locker.

"You took them?" yelled Quinn, in the hallway.

Passing students started to stare at them.

Suddenly, Jacob Ben Israel makes an announcement on the school mic.

"Fellow students of McKinley high, I have some disturbing and secret photos of a fellow student"

In the football changing rooms, Finn and Sam are getting changed.

"I wonder who it is?" said Sam.

"I would laugh if it was Rachel" said Finn, laughing.

But suddenly TV's around the school turn-on and on screen was Sam's photo. Finn was gob smack. Sam turned round to see what made him like this. He froze on the spot as he seen a half-naked picture of himself on screen.

Quinn fell to the floor with shock. Tears streamed from her.

Sam made his way to her. "Quinn, did you-

Quinn nods her head in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, Sam I-

"Stay the hell away from me!," yelled Sam, storming off.

Quinn's crying started getting worse, even worse when the time she told her dad she was pregnant.

What will happen next? Will Quinn and Sam get back together? And will Quinn get revenge on Jacob?

Review please.


	3. Boy Trouble

Mercedes takes Quinn to see Miss Pillsbury after her emotional scene. Emma, who has no idea what is going hands out leaflets to Quinn. "Why you should use contraception"

"Miss Pillsbury, Quinn's not pregnant-

"Oh my, Mercedes, I've notice in the past couple of weeks...a baby bump forming," whispered Emma.

Mercedes who would like to punch Emma right now explains what is going on. "I'm not pregnant. And Quinn's not pregnant. This is boy trouble," explained Mercedes.

"Is he having an affair?" asked Emma, on the edge of her seat. Having enough of the annoying questioning, Quinn pulls out the poster in front of Emma. "Oh sweet Jesus!" yelled Emma, falling of her seat.

Getting back up on her seat Emma, starts to shake. "Even worse, you boyfriend is doing...doing porn" asked Emma, biting her lip.

"Ok hold-up! White girl! Now I need you to shut your mouth, even though you are a guidance councillor and listen to what Quinn has to say," yelled Mercedes, snapping her fingers.

A few teardrops uttered from her eye, but Quinn went on. "I entered my boyfriend into the MR. Ohio contest. And, I thought it would be a funny thing to look back on. But now he doesn't want to be with me" said Quinn, sniffing into a tissue.

Mercedes patted Quinn on the back. Emma uttered a few tears too. "Well, I would suggest you get some rest. And let him cool down," explained Emma.

Knowing that it is his fault, Kurt decides to get Sam and Quinn back together. But how?

Waiting on his ride, Kurt goes up to Sam. "Hi, my name is Kurt Humml-

"I know who you are. Oh by the way, pick a good hiding place when perving," said Sam.

"OK, thanks for that helpful info, but I'm the one who made the posters. I never meant for anyone to find out, but someone broke into my locker and-

"It's alright, you did me a favour. Quinn and me aren't as close as we used to be, I think she still has feelings for Finn"

"Don't we all," said Kurt, just blurting it out.

"You fancy Finn Hudson?"

"Well I had a crush on him, once, twice.." said Kurt, fixing his hair.

In the spare of the moment, Sam reached out to Kurt and kissed him. Longing for a kiss Kurt hung on. While Quinn and Mercedes leave the building, Quinn sees them both. She feels sick to the stomach. Mercedes freezes on the spot. "Oh sweet Jesus!"

OHHHHHHHH! What will happen next? Will Quinn get revenge on Jacob and Kurt, while trying to get back with Sam? Review Please. Note Chapter 4 will be the last chapter so suspect there to be loads of drama.


	4. I Don't Care What People Say

Pouring milk into two mugs, Mercedes gives Quinn her tea. The smell of cotton candy and fresh homemade cookies fill thought-out Mercedes home. Finishing off the last tissue in the box, Quinn blew her nose. "Quinn, are you ok?" asked Mercedes, after they both caught Sam and Kurt kissing.

"No, I'm not. My boyfriend, who broke up with me would rather kiss a gay guy, than me," sobbed Quinn. Mercedes reached her hand out to Quinn. "It's going to be ok. Maybe Sam was frustrated and Kurt took advantage of him," explained Mercedes.

Kurt and Sam take a seat in the park. After kissing there is a lot of tension in the air. Wanting the silence to stop, Kurt breaks it. "Why did you kiss me?" asked Kurt, not being able to look at Sam. Sam got a lump in his throat. "I...I...I just went for it. It's just Quinn and you both had crushes on Finn and...I thought it would help you look for someone else too crush-on," said Sam.

Kurt finally faced Sam. "The Truth is I'm over Finn. Ever since Rachel asked me to give her a makeover last year, I decide to let it go," said Kurt. Sam began to relax and spread his legs.

"If you didn't show everyone the posters, then who broke into your locker?" asked Sam, trying to put together the puzzle.

"I have an Idea who? But I need your help" asked Kurt.

Sam reached his hand out. "I'm in" he shouted.

The next day, Kurt and Sam conjure a plan to get revenge on Jacob. Elsewhere, Quinn, Mercedes and Rachel are in the glee club. Rachel is filling papers for something, while Mercedes and Quinn practise their glee club song. Rachel finishes are walks over to them. "So what song are you performing?" asked Rachel, happy as ever.

"What's got you so happy?" asked Mercedes, confused at Rachel.

"Well, Ladies you know Jacob, well turns out that he has been trying to break into my locker. But I change it each week, so today I just signed –up for a removable locker," explained Rachel.

"What's a removable locker?" asked Quinn, reading the lyrics for the song.

"Well, you bring it to school, and then bring it home after school finishes, it's excellent. And, now that perv can't go through my locker," said Rachel, making faces.

Suddenly, Mr. Suesester enters with the rest of glee club. Sam and Kurt are nowhere to be seen.

"Right, Quinn and Mercedes you're up," demanded Mr. Schuster.

Taking their places, Quinn began to worry about the song. She picked because it expressed her feelings towards seeing Kurt and Sam kissing. But it's too late now. The intro starts on the piano.

_Maybe I need some rehab _

_Or maybe just need some sleep _

_I got a sick obsession _

_I'm seeing it in my dreams _

_I'm looking down every alley _

_I'm making those desperate calls _

_I'm staying up all night hoping _

_Hitting my head against the wall_

At the lockers, Jacob is looking for Rachel's locker again, when Kurt and Sam kidnap him. He confess to them, but he is not out of the woods yet.

_I don't care what people say _

_The rush is worth the price I pay _

_I get so high when you're with me _

_But crash and crave you when you leave _

_Hey, so I gotta question _

_Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement? _

_Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum? _

_Is my love, uh your drug? _

_Your drug, uh your drug _

_Uh your drug is my love, your drug _

_Uh your drug is my love, your drug_

Unexpectedly, Jacob walks in half naked with Sam and Kurt. Quinn starts to smile. But suddenly a photo of Jacob flashes on screen all over school, and the roars of laughter are heard all over.

_Because your love your love your love is my drug _

_Your love your love your love _

_I said your love your love your love is my drug _

_Your love your love your love_

Quinn runs into Sam's arms, and kisses him. Rachel disappears into the corridor, were she takes Jacobs locker and gets it removed into a skip.

_**THE END **_

_**So that's it! Kurt has now let his feelings for Finn go, Sam is deeply in love with Quinn and Rachel finally gets revenge on prevy Jacob. So what did you think of this story arc? Good or terrible? Reviews will be very much appreciated and thanks or reading my glee fan fiction. **_


End file.
